Ghost and Funerals: Anubis and Nico Di Angelo Drabble
by Val The Dynamite Gal
Summary: A Little Kane ChroniclesxPercy Jackson crossover between my two favorite death boys! I also wanted to apologize if I'm OOC with Anubis, or even Nico, I also want to add this takes place between the Last Olympian and the Lost Hero, when Nico is trying to get Bianca back but ends up brining Hazel back to life. Please Enjoy! ARTWORK IS NOT MINE.


Nico trudged through the deep forest tainted with swamp. Swatting the flies and mosquitoes out of his wake as he went. Up ahead there was a large clearing, the ground was hard and stable unlike the mushy terrain he had come from. There was a large black fence surrounding the perimeter of the patch of land, with occasional gaps and holes. His footsteps echoed quietly across the pathway as he approached, his brown eyes gazing at the familiar sign that read:

_The New Orleans Cemetery  
EST. 1855_

His boot clasped feet continued to sauntered forward until coming to a complete stop. A few yards away someone, or something was waiting for him it appeared to be. Nico froze, a hand reaching to grip a hand on the hilt of his stygian iron sword. The stranger began to turn, and from the light of the full moon Nico could see his dimly lit features. He was a teenager, about three years older than himself.

He had the same pale skin, same brown eyes, and same dark hair as his own, but his was a tad shorter. "Who goes there?" he asked, sheathing his sword from the scabbard. The boy tilted his head, stepping towards him curiously. "My, my what kind of weapon is that?" he muttered, reaching out a hand to crest the blade. "Don't touch it!" Nico snapped, quickly swishing it over his shoulder, similar to a batter ready to swing.

Immediately taken off guard that the stranger could even see the blade in the first place. Wouldn't the mist cover it from mortal sight or something? "Now answer me, who are you?" he demanded, leveling his sword to the boy's grey shirt, hidden under the fabric of his black jacket. The boy shrugged, "Anubis, god of funerals. And you are?", Nico blinked, lowering his weapon to the ground. "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." he replied, staring at him dumbfounded.

"What kind of name is Hades anyway?" Anubis grumbled, raising a brow. Nico scoffed, "Well what kind of name is Anubis?" he resorted, slightly tugging up the collar of his brown aviator jacket. "Have you even heard of the Egyptian gods?" Anubis asked, clearly becoming irritated with him. "No. Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?" Nico mimicked taking a step closer, noting the obvious height difference between them. Anubis tilted his head again, obviously unknown to this particular subject.

Nico sighed, "You seriously don't know who the Greek gods are?" "Not at all." Anubis confirmed. The demigod bit the inside of his cheek, debating whether or not to explain the whole context of Greek mythology in this time of night or get the Hades out of there. "Why don't we take a set." Anubis suggested, motioning to the ground. "What are you-" Nico started, then suddenly two sandstone blocks erupted from the earth, almost like stools. He stared at him awestruck, really considering bolting into the shadows.

Nico was taken a bit by surprise actually, although it was rather silly since he could do something much similar. The only difference was that he could conjure a darker type of rock. Anubis seated himself on one of the stone blocks and motioned him to follow his example. Nico hesitantly accepted his request, slightly annoyed on how cold the stone was especially since it was the middle of September, when the air would become cold and dry. Seeing no other choice, Nico started to explain the earlier concepts of Greek mythology, starting with the birth of the Titans and ending with the defeat of the giants in the first war.

All the while Anubis cautiously listened and occasionally interrupted his orientation to ask a question or two. "Oh silly Mortals..." he mused, "They have so many kinds of myths I have yet to hear..." Anubis said, pursing his lips. "Wait.. You weren't kidding when you said you where a god?" Nico asked as Anubis gave him a small look of aggravation. "No. Where you kidding when you said you were a dema-" "Demi." "Demigod." he questioned. "No.." "And you're the Son of Hades?" "Yes.." "Huh.. Interesting.." Anubis mumbled as Nico glanced at him suspiciously.

"It's interesting because I was taken in by my uncle Osiris, who is the god of death in my realm." the god stated. "Is that why your here? Because this is a cemetery full of death people?", Anubis gave Nico a small smile. "Yes, is that why you're here as well? Because you're a son of Hades.", Nico nodded and suddenly his face darkened. "Yeah and something else.." he trailed off, suddenly rising to his feet. He turned, "I should get going, It was..." he paused, "Nice meeting you." he decided, feeling like he truly meant it.

Out of all the people he could of run into that night, it was someone that could understand death on the same level as he could, in a way. "Well goodbye Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." Anubis grinned as Nico walked further into graveyard grounds. And for once Nico looked back, letting a rare smile slip onto his face as he disappeared into shadows as he waved. Maybe that guy wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**_(Woo~ Little Red PyramidxPercy Jackson crossover between my two favorite death boys! I also wanted to apologize if I'm OOC with Anubis, or even Nico, it's just been awhile since I read the series. I also want to add this takes place between the Last Olympian and the Lost Hero, when Nico is trying to get Bianca back but ends up bringing Hazel back to life. Please Enjoy!)_**


End file.
